Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) are increasingly being used as platforms for taking images (including video) from the air. A number of UAV systems are currently available that provide for image and video capture and remote control from a device on the ground. However, currently available systems require piloting using direct control of the UAV similar to other fixed wing or rotor craft. In other words control by directly adjusting the pitch, roll, yaw, and power of the UAV, for example using common control inputs such as a joystick and throttle control. While effective to a degree, such control systems require expertise on the part of the remote pilot and are prone to crashes caused by pilot error. Instead, methods and systems are needed that provide for indirect control of an otherwise autonomous UAV using new intuitive and user friendly paradigms for interaction.